


Depois de Chanyeol

by pcchany



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Chanyeol - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Sehun - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcchany/pseuds/pcchany
Summary: “E finalmente as nuvens escuras rebentaram numa grossa chuva, chorando as lágrimas que Byun Baekhyun se esforçava por esconder na frente de Oh Sehun.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	Depois de Chanyeol

O dia começou com todos os indícios de que choveria mais tarde; o céu cinzento, coberto de nuvens escuras carregadas de água, e o ar húmido. Não fazia tanto frio quanto no dia anterior, mas a temperatura ainda era baixa, obrigando Baekhyun a calçar dois pares de meias por dentro das botas e a usar um par de luvas.

Aquelas malditas luvas!

Haviam sido oferecidas por Chanyeol no Natal do ano passado.

 _“Para não andares mais com as mãos frias.”_ disse o moreno. E Baekhyun calçou as luvas com um sorriso rasgado no rosto. Adorava luvas para o frio, gorros e cachecóis. Gostava de se sentir aquecido nos dias frios de inverno; mas agora nem as luvas o conseguiam manter quente – nem os dois pares de meias ou todas aquelas camisolas que trazia vestidas por debaixo do casaco quente.

Esvaziou os pulmões de ar num suspiro longo; uma nuvem de vapor formando-se na frente do rosto. Estava realmente frio, e Chanyeol não estava mais ali para o aquecer.

O sino por cima da porta do café soou tilintante quando Baekhyun abriu a porta do pequeno estabelecimento aquecido e com cheiro a pão quente e canela. Era um cheiro familiar e aconchegante, ótimo para dias frios de inverno.

Jihee, a senhora idosa do outro lado do balcão, sorriu quando viu Baekhyun entrar, e ele retribuiu o sorriso. Era um cliente assíduo e habitual.

— Vai ser o mesmo de sempre? — perguntou. Ainda sustinha o sorriso doce nos lábios. Baekhyun assentiu com a cabeça, e Jihee começou a esquentar água para o chá de hortelã-pimenta; torrou duas fatias de pão e barrou-lhes manteiga.

Baekhyun despiu o casaco e pendurou-o nas costas da cadeira. Sentou-se, pousando as mãos sobre o tampo da mesa, observando com atenção as luvas em tons rosados com um padrão de riscas e flocos de neve. Talvez fossem ridículas, mas Baekhyun havia gostado delas assim que as viu pela primeira vez – desatou num ataque de riso: _“São ridículas, Chanyeol!”_ , mas sempre que tinha oportunidade lá estava ele com elas calçadas.

O rosto sorridente de Chanyeol surgiu de entre as memórias que tanto se esforçava por esquecer: o rosto redondo, os olhos negros grandes, os cabelos escuros com as pontas enroladas que caiam com suavidade sobre a testa, escondendo as sobrancelhas retas e grossas, o sorriso constante que parecia não cessar. Tudo parecia ter graça ao lado de Chanyeol, que ria escandalosamente de algo sem piada.

Baekhyun suspirou, retirando por fim as luvas. Arrumou-as num canto da mesa e agradeceu a Jihee quando a mesma lhe trouxe o chá e as torradas.

O sino voltou a tinir poucos minutos depois. A figura alta e esguia de Oh Sehun surgiu por detrás da porta envidraçada do café. Olhou em volta à procura de Baekhyun e, encontrando-o sentado numa mesa, esboçou um sorriso fechado, acenando na sua direção. Aproximou-se do balcão, fazendo o pedido, e seguiu até ao loiro, deixando-lhe um beijo nos lábios antes de se sentar. Baekhyun comprimiu os lábios num sorriso pouco convincente.

— Hortelã-pimenta? — questionou, apontando com o dedo indicador a chávena em cima da mesa. Baekhyun fez que sim a cabeça, e Sehun fez uma careta engraçada. Baekhyun permitiu-se rir, ainda que a situação não tivesse graça alguma.

Chanyeol adorava tomar chá.

Sehun preferia café!

O pedido de Sehun foi colocado sobre a mesa por Jihee, e o cheiro do café amargo adentou as narinas de Baekhyun. Era agradável, ainda que não gostasse do sabor forte. Ainda preferia o gosto do chá, mesmo que isso trouxesse memórias antigas à tona – Chanyeol parecia estar impregnado naquele gosto da hortelã.

Suspirou, obrigando-se a afastar qualquer pensamento sobre Chanyeol. Não era costume acontecer com frequência, mas tinha dias em que a ideia de Chanyeol parecia sobrepor-se a tudo, como uma maldita assombração que não queria desaparecer.

— Tudo bem? — Sehun inclinou-se na direção de Baekhyun e olhou-o com preocupação. — Pareces distante. — observou, voltando a endireitar-se na cadeira. Levou a chávena aos lábios e sorveu o líquido quente.

— Não, está tudo bem. — Baekhyun sorriu prontamente, dando uma dentada no seu pão torrado. — Como correram as coisas no _atelier_? Muito trabalho? — perguntou ainda de boca cheia, procurando desviar de si a atenção de Sehun. O moreno à sua frente mostrou um sorriso aberto, dando a entender que tudo estava a ir bem.

— Tudo ótimo. O trabalho está praticamente concluído. — sorriu orgulhoso, e Baekhyun deu mais uma trinta na fatia de pão. — Amanhã é a data limite para a entrega e estou feliz por saber que vou terminar dentro do prazo.

Sehun frequentava um curso de arte aos fins-de-semana - alias, havia sido assim que tinha conhecido Baekhyun: num dia solarengo do mês de maio, quando viu o Byun pintar sob a tela branca uma noite cintilante numa cidade iluminada por mil pontinhos amarelos, laranjas e vermelhos que serviam de janelas aos altos arranha-céus e luzes _neon_. As calças _jeans_ escuras salpicadas de minúsculas gotas de tinta vermelha, o rosto de traços delicados numa expressão diligente, olhos atentos, movimentos ágeis do pincel sobre a tela.

Baekhyun era tão bonito que Sehun não pode conter-se ao convidá-lo para sair. Felizmente para si o loiro havia aceite o seu convite e, cerca de sete meses mais tarde, Sehun ainda se sentia o homem mais sortudo do mundo por se continuar a encontrar com Baekhyun.

Um mês depois do primeiro encontro, Baekhyun anunciou que iria abandonar o curso de arte. Disse a Sehun que não perguntasse o porquê – ele não iria revelar – e Sehun acatou o pedido, ainda que morresse de curiosidade por saber qual motivo levaria Byun a desistir daquela maneira quando, com toda a certeza, ele era um ótimo pintor; muito melhor do que Sehun ao qualquer outro inscrito. E Baekhyun sabia disso. Sabia que tinha talento, mas não quis continuar a pintar quando percebeu que, de alguma forma, todos os seus trabalhos se relacionavam a Park Chanyeol. Pensou que estava na altura de o esquecer – não podia mais ficar preso naquele _loop_ eterno do momento em que Chanyeol lhe voltou as costas depois de dizer _“Eu lamento, mas vamos acabar”._

E doía.

Todavia, sempre que tomava a decisão de o esquecer, não tinha a certeza se aquilo era realmente o mais certo a fazer. Era doloroso pensar em Chanyeol, mas parecia mais doloroso ainda esquecê-lo – apagar das suas memórias recordações felizes: escapadelas a meio da noite, beijos roubados no cinema, domingos preguiçosos entre lençóis, o ar roubado dos seus pulmões a cada nova declaração do namorado.

_“Eu amo-te, Baekhyun”._

Não duvidava que Chanyeol o tivesse amado e essa certeza era o suficiente para que reconsiderasse sempre as suas opções. Não o podia esquecer! Não podia seguir com a sua vida como se Chanyeol nunca tivesse feito parte dela, moldando-lhe arestas e deixando consigo pequenos detalhes em sorrisos e olhares. E Chanyeol era tão fácil de amar – todo sorridente e feliz, como se todos os dias fossem o melhor dia.

Assustou-se quando sentiu uma mão repousar sobre a sua, afastando-se bruscamente daquele toque e erguendo o rosto para a frente, encontrando Sehun com uma expressão confusa – a testa ligeiramente enrugada e os lábios entreabertos como se estivesse para perguntar alguma coisa.

— Desculpa. Estava só a pensar em algo sem importância. — comprimiu novamente os lábios num sorriso genérico. Não costumava ser tão transparente, mas naquele dia parecia alheado de tudo à sua volta. Chanyeol não o deixava concentrar em mais nada.

Mas tinha Sehun. Parecia-lhe errado dar-se ao luxo de pensar noutro homem quando namorava Sehun. Não estava a ser justo.

Mas era inevitável.

— Tens a certeza? — Sehun questionou, pretendendo certificar-se de que estava efetivamente tudo bem com o Byun. Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

— E estou um pouco cansado. Dormi mal a noite passada. — mentiu, querendo tranquilizar Sehun.

Sehun.

Baekhyun havia aceite o seu convite naquela tarde porque lhe agradou o sorriso e o jeito de Sehun. Gostou de como os _jeans_ pretos e justos lhe assentavam bem nas pernas longas e de como o cabelo escuro fora diligentemente penteado com gel e se mantinha afastado dos olhos, revelando as sobrancelhas retas e grossas e o olhar atento; aceitou o seu convite porque lhe pareceu boa ideia estar na companhia de outra pessoa; aceitou porque sentia falta de Chanyeol e pensou que outra pessoa poderia facilmente substituir o espaço vazio que este havia deixado.

Dormira com Sehun algumas noites mais tarde. A declaração do namorado não tardou, mas Baekhyun não sentiu o ar ser roubado dos pulmões.

 _“Eu amo-te, Baekhyun”_ , mas Baekhyun só conseguir sentir-se ficar triste porque Sehun não era Chanyeol; porque ele não o amava de volta. E Sehun sorriu triste, dizendo que estava tudo bem, mas Baekhyun sabia que não estava. Nada estava bem.

E pensou, naquele exato momento, ali sentados frente-a-frente no café que costumavam frequentar, com uma chávena de chá de hortelã-pimenta, um prato com uma torrada meio comida e uma caneca de café, em terminar tudo o que tinha com Sehun.

_“Eu lamento, mas vamos acabar”._

Podia ele dizer as mesmas palavras que Park Chanyeol lhe havia dito há cerca de um ano atrás quando terminou com ele? Podia ele deixar Sehun, assim como havia sido deixado por Chanyeol?

— Eu amo-te.

Sehun arregalou os olhos e fitou muito atento Baekhyun. Permaneceu em silêncio por breves instantes, ainda a tentar assimilar a informação. A declaração repentina havia-o surpreendido. Depois sorriu – o rosto iluminado num sorriso de uma fileira de dentes alinhados; um sorriso que parecia conter toda a felicidade do mundo.

— Porquê isso agora? — enrugou a testa, ainda com vestígios de felicidade no olhar. — Quer dizer: tão de repente… Não estava à espera. — confessou, passando uma mão pelos cabelos bem aparados da nuca. O sorriso que não se desfazia, numa ânsia que fazia o coração pulsar no peito como um louco.

E Baekhyun sorriu. Puxou os cantos dos lábios para cima e mostrou os dentes num sorriso carinhoso. Sehun estava feliz demais para notar os pequenos sinais que o denunciavam – os olhos não tinham brilho, o sorriso não transmitia felicidade. Desejava que aquelas palavras fossem genuínas, mas eram apenas vazias de significado. Não amava Sehun, mas também não tinha coragem de o deixar. Não queria fazer com Sehun o que Chanyeol lhe fizera e também não queria ficar sozinho – tinha medo da solidão.

Não deixaria nunca de beber chá. O gosto devolvia-lhe Chanyeol, como se se entranhasse na sua boca e ficasse grudado nos lábios e na língua. Baekhyun não se podia livrar dessa recordação – mesmo que fosse Sehun quem estivesse para sempre do seu lado.

E finalmente as nuvens escuras rebentaram numa grossa chuva, chorando as lágrimas que Byun Baekhyun se esforçava por esconder na frente de Oh Sehun.

**Author's Note:**

> [when you left]  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aLmRdJ_i128


End file.
